This invention relates to an animal tag for attachment to the hair thereof and which is well-suited for use as a means for the attachment of a pest-control device to cattle.
It is common practice in animal husbandry to utilize ear tags to identify specific animals in a herd and, thus, maintain breeding, production and health records. Typically, these tags are formed of two elements; one being a penetrating member which is urged through the ear of the animal, and the second, a receiving member which is positioned on the other side of the ear. The applicator is typically in the form of a pair of pliers with the components separately mounted on opposing jaw surfaces. The urging of the handles of the applicator toward the closed position results in the penetration of the ear and the forcing of that member into the receiving means positioned appropriately on the other side of the ear by the other jaw of the applicator. The ear tag provides ready identification and also provides a means for attachment of an insecticide distribution element since a strip having a pest-control active ingredient impregnated therein is frequently held in place by the ear tag.
The utilization of the ear tag for pest control purposes, in addition to identification, has been found desirable since the animal engages in actions with its head which tend to distribute the insecticide along adjacent portions of the body and, in addition, frequently contacts body portions of the other animals in the herd. Thus, the active ingredient is distributed along the adjacent frontal portions of the host's body over a period of time.
The ear tags, both the penetrating portion and the receiving portion, are normally made of flexible material and are dimensioned to provide a relatively loose fit so that air can pass thereabout. The importance of the air passage as an aid in the curing of the open wound regenerated by the application of the ear tag is recognized. In addition, the ear tag typically contains a large area or planar member made of an impregnated flexible material which gradually and continually releases a pest-controlling active ingredient from its surface. This active ingredient is the one which produces the desired insecticidal effect on the adjacent portions of this animal, as well as contacting animals in the herd.
The success with the ear tag and accompanying flexible strip containing the pest-controlling ingredient has generated substantial interest in repeating this desirable effect on the other body portions of the animal. The most likely candidate is the tail switch which can be the host for such a tag without invading the body of the animal. Since the application has to take place on an animal that is not frequently a willing recipient, the opportunity to braid the pest-controlling element into the hair of the tail switch of the animal is a difficult task requiring patience, and frequently more than one individual. Accordingly, a purpose of this invention is to provide a tail tag which can be firmly secured to the hair of the animal. Another objective is the provision of a tail tag which is readily applied by utilizing existing applicators without requiring substantial time to ensure a firm attachment. A further object of the invention is to provide a tail tag which can be easily manufactured at a relatively low cost. In addition, the ability of a single animal handler to effect such an attachment is a major objective of the invention.